Not Close Family Friend
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A redone version of my one fic I did ages ago. Everything is inside.


**Hotshot:** Hey everyone! I was looking through my old stories and I came upon a old one that was a two-shot and was requested by my closest friend. Back than...well, lets just say I disliked a character that was in it. Now a days, I'm passed that. So, here's the improved version!

* * *

 **Summary:** AU no war. Hotshot was your average youngling...dispite who his parents are...as well as who he has a crush on which so happened to be one of his sire's friends.  
 **Pairings:** Thrust/Hotshot, Megatron/Starscream, Mentions of Blurr/Sideswipe  
 **Warnings:** My headcanons,Slash between mechs, Hotshot is technically of age I guess?  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Transformers Armada and related characters are all owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 ** _Housing Unit 4  
Mining Distract, Kaon_**

"Hotshot." Starscream called through the youngling's door, shaking him out of his recharge. His baby blue optics powered on and the glow lit up the ceiling as he stared up at it, taking in the stainless metal that shined when the sun peered in from the window. He heard his door opening and his light came on, forcing Hotshot to quickly cover his optics with his arm with a groan and rolled over onto his side.

"A little warning next time would be nice." he muttered.

"You know the morning rules."

"Yeah, yeah." Hotshot sat up, rubbing his optics and, once his optics adjusted to the light, looked at Starscream who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, sunset orange optics giving him an unimpressed look. The yellow mech stood up from the berth, stretching and his gears whined at the movement. He headed to the door, making Starscream move, and head down the stairs and to the kitchen where Megatron sat at the table, a newspad in hand.

"Morning, Sire." Hotshot greeted as he sat in is usual seat.

"Morning." The mech set the pad down before looking at Hotshot as Starscream put their breakfast in front of them. "Neither your Carrier or I will be able to come and get you from the Academy."

"Okay." Hotshot nodded, understanding. Starscream was a scientist while Megatron worked in the mines and those took up much of their days. Because of this, Hotshot had to walk home alone more often than not. He didn't mind it since he was considered an adult in human years, Starscream on the other hand...

"We'll see if one of our friends could pick you up." The seeker told him, sitting down at the table. Hotshot just nodded and ate his breakfast, knowing not to argue with the other.

Soon, the dishes were in the sink and the family of three headed out the door and down to the sidewalk. The sun hadn't made it's appearance yet but the brightening sky signaled that it was close.

It didn't take them long to get to the Academy, which was a decent size but was still considered on the small side. The exterior walls were dark but were made to withstand almost anything thanks to the metal they were using. The windows were tinted dark, dark to the point where you couldn't see in the rooms, even if you were trying to look into the first floor ones. The entrance was a standard one though, just a pair of automatic doors that were unlocked during the morning and end of the day but were locked during the active classes. around the building were tall walls and had front gates as it's only entry point.

"You remember to bring everything?" asked Starscream.

"Yes Carrier, I subspaced them last night. " Hotshot told the seeker.

"Good. Have a good day at the Academy."

"Be good to your instructors this time." Megatron spoke up. "Scavenger has been keeping me updated."

Hotshot rolled his eyes before nodding and giving both of his creators a hug before sprinting through the gates and quickly into the building. Near the entrance of the building, he could see his best friend and brother, Sideswipe, waiting for him impatiently.

"About time." Sideswipe huffed playfully, making Hotshot swat at him when he was close enough.

"Oh hush up. I can't always be as early as you!" Hotshot grumbled.

"Whatever you say." Sideswipe grinned slightly.

"Hey Hotshot, Sideswipe." a voice came from behind the yellow mech, making the two look.

"Hey Blurr." Hotshot greeted and even without looking at Sideswipe, knew that the said mech was giving Blurr the heart eyes. It was no secret that the younger mech had a crush on the white and blue mech that stood before them.

"The warning shrill's about to sound." Blurr stated and right after, a loud, shrilling sound rang about the air and Hotshot and Sideswipe quickly scrambled inside, Blurr following calmly behind them.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** And part one is done! Make sure to review!


End file.
